The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Notwoodtwo.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Great Shelford, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Hibiscus cultivars with new and unique flower colors and types.
The new Hibiscus originated from open-pollinations of various unidentified seedling selections of Hibiscus syriacus. The new Hibiscus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from these crosses in a controlled environment in Great Shelford, United Kingdom. The new Hibiscus was selected on the basis of its flower color and type.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Woodbridge, United Kingdom, since 1988 has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Notwoodtwo have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Notwoodtwoxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Notwoodtwoxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit.
2. When pinched, very freely branching habit; dense and bushy appearance.
3. Attractive and numerous pure white-colored flowers that are large and semi-double with numerous staminate petaloids.
Plants of the new Hibiscus differ from other cultivars of Hibiscus known to the Inventor in its unique combination of flower form and petal coloration.